User talk:TheRealFireDragonSlayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Planetnamek Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Armed AngryVideoGameNerd page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soilder5679 (Talk) 01:07, April 1, 2012 yo ill give u admin here bro help me install a chat here & stuff ill get everyone from the site once we get more stuff here Soilder5679 03:55, April 1, 2012 (UTC) how do you make users admins & burecrats buddy idk how i havint used wikis in 9-8months... Soilder5679 04:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ill add chatmod & all that tommorow ill pm u on the forum about it. Cause i gtg in like 3minutes. Soilder5679 06:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Just make as many pages as u can buddy if u can try to do the republicans Soilder5679 06:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey why did you quit the site?. No duh evveryone fighting with text is fake its mad fucking obvious but its funny lol your to scared of the trolls we keep them because its funny you take them to seriously no duh i could delete them & me & cold could but its funny keeping them on. Idk why you quit just over a fight in chat its not even real its just funny stuff in chat u should come back we all had some good times with you Soilder5679 19:08, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Theres no such thing as a troll fighter the site is about Dragon Ball Z not about trolls in chat & fighting them. They come occsaniully & its funny to make fun of them everyone knows its fake the point is its funny. You dont have to get mad then rage quit of the site over a troll thats what little babies do http://planetnamek.forumotion.com/ just come back & stop taking the troll "fights" so seriously & rage quitting its not life or death the whole point of the site is dragon ball z not about fighting trolls & i dont feel like deleting them because its funny im not a pussy. Soilder5679 19:14, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow mad weird all you do on the site is fucking lurk in chat & fight other users seriously the fuck?. THATS ALL YOU. We all talk about the show all you do is act like a baby & complain about troll fights THE SITE ISINT ABOUT TROLL FIGHTING!!!!!! its about DRAGON BALL Z seriously the fuck mad annoying. Idc i dont even do "text wars" mad stupid its just people playing around in chat you take it MAD SERIOUS leaving chat getting rage quit :rage quit" tlaking to yourself. WHAT THE FUCK IS MR BISON lmfao retard. quitSoilder5679 20:06, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Grammer? the fuck dude your grammer is horrible "no cause,like whatever" mr bison THE FUCK. All you do is whine & YOU NEVER POSTED ON A SINGLE DBZ FUCKING TOPIC IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE AT THE FORUM WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?. Idk i think you were just there for the little boys. I am happy you quit we got better users anyways. Soilder5679 20:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah seriously what the FUCK is the troll fighters?. Thats RETARDED thats all you you just come to the site to act like a baby & have text wars you dont post YOU NEVER TALKED ABOUT DBZ WHAT THE FUCK. NEver get posts idk i think your a pedophile weirdo seriously dude u talk to yourself. I know a good therapist for you. Soilder5679 20:12, April 21, 2012 (UTC) & STOP FUCKING TROLL USE AS MR BISON wtf is wrong without get a life get some real friends watch the show & stop being a retard bro. http://planetnamek.forumotion.com/u210 Soilder5679 20:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC) dude you dont watch the show YOU NEVER POSTED A SINGLE FUCKING TOPIC ON DBZ in FOUR MONTHS. Obviously thats you your the one who was talking about Mr Bison then after you quit Bison joins 100% obvious & he has a mad similar ip to you. Soilder5679 02:59, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Obviously you lets see. You quit the site 2 days later Mr Bison joined WHO you FIRST discussed your the only one that mentioned him makes no sense. Im not stupid you cant fool me. Soilder5679 04:24, April 27, 2012 (UTC) New website Me & Shane/Kingcold made a new website & were getting more users then KKP new sites about walking dead,dbz,star wars and this friday were gonna get like 100 users of other walking dead sites + banjos been banded is on king yemmas perminatly which we made a forum jail & theres NO /me fighting or any chat fighting none of that shit no trolls ether or troll wars not a single troll has joined site was just made on may 2nd. Heres the site link http://walkingdead.forumotion.com/ come join. Soilder5679 05:18, May 11, 2012 (UTC)